Toy kitchens consume significant space. Because of their size, many toy kitchens cannot be stored as assembled in narrow or small areas, such as under beds or in some closets. Therefore, the toy kitchens may have to be partially disassembled into parts small enough to store in those areas. However, such disassembly (and subsequent assembly) may be time-consuming and parts of the toy kitchen may be lost during the storage process.
Therefore, there may be a need for a toy kitchen that may be quickly collapsed for storage in narrow or small areas without removal of numerous parts. There may also be a need for a toy kitchen that may likewise be quickly reassembled to its expanded position for use.